


Quarter of a Century Old.

by mmoonniiccaa



Series: Prince Charming from across the hall. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drunk Lydia, Drunk Stiles, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt Lydia, stiles birthday, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonniiccaa/pseuds/mmoonniiccaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Original Fic.<br/>Lydia throws Stiles a party for his 25th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't be sorry. I trusted you. My mistake, not yours.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles was ready to make his and Lydia's relationship official, but the night doesn't turn out as expected  
> Lydia ends up in tears and Stiles ends up sleeping on Scott's couch instead of spending the night together.

Present :

"Aly? Wheres the bathroom. I gotta pee" Lydia says doing the pee pee dance. "Friggen Danny and his liquids"

"Up the stairs, down the hall, and it's the first door on the left" Allison laughs at her friends desperate attempt to keep it together.

Lydia bolts up the stairs and down the hall "Crap. Did she say left or right door?"

She swings open the door on the right, and to her surprise theres no toilet. Because it's not a bathroom. It's a bedroom. And theres Stiles. And Malia. And their .. their FUCKING KISSING! "Uhm. I .. I'm Sorry." keep it together Lydia, at least until you close the door. "I .. I thought this was the bathroom" she backs out with one hand shielding her eyes. She slams the door on them and runs downstairs straight for the front door.

"Lydia! Wait!" She hears Stiles pushing past bodies to get down the stairs.

Allison must have seen Lydia running down the stairs because her and Scott are already following quickly behind. Scott hadn't been drinking so he offered her and Allison a ride back to Lydia's apartment.

 

Allison doesn't speak up until they were almost half to the apartment. "Lyds?" She peaks over the seat to see Lydia with her knees up to her chest and her forehead pushed to the window. Mascara tears staining her face.

"God. I'm so fucking stupid to think that that asshole had changed. I told you Aly. I told you he just wanted the chase." She sobs out.

Allison shuts her eyes and takes a deep breath, because if she doesn't she's going to tell Scott to turn this car around so she can go beat Stiles ass. She's not even sure what he did, but he made her best friend cry so that's enough ammunition for a whoopin'. She leans over the back of the seat and places her palm on Lydia's knee. "Lyddie, what happened?" She whispers softly.

Lydia looks up to the head liner of the car and wipes the tears from her cheek with the back of her hand. "I went up stairs to use the bathroom... I .. I  went in the wrong door.. I ended up in a bedroom. Where I seen Stiles... And Malia... Kissing" she cough/cry/sobs.

Allison looks over her shoulder at Scott and mouths "Are you fucking serious" and he returns with an "I don't know". Turning his attention back to the road.

"Lydia. I'm so sorry. I don't know what he was thinking" Scott said softly.

"He was thinking with his fucking dick like he always does. Fucking pig, and Malia God, She texted me earlier to tell me she wasn't even gunna make it because her and Isaac broke up..."  She Returns her gaze to follow a rain drop sliding down the window pane. "Maybe I was always his second choice when it came to Malia. He was just waiting until Isaac was out of the picture"

 

Once they arrived back at Lydia's apartment Allison says her goodbyes to Scott and helps Lydia into the elevator "I wanna take the stairs!" she steps back from the elevator "Lydia no! You're drunk walking in six inch heals. Your lucky you didn't break a damn ankle running down the stairs at Scott's place". Allison pushes her forward into the elevator. Lydia could feel her phone vibrating like crazy from the moment she left Scott's house. She knows it's Stiles, but she just can't talk to him right now, nothing he says right now is going to change her opinion of him..

 

* * *

 

 

15 hours earlier:

"You guys have openly admitted to loving one another and you have been sleeping with each other for what? Like 3 weeks and you don't consider him your boyfriend ? " Allison questioned while shuffling shirts on the clothing rack.

"Not everything has to have a label Allison. We are both okay with not putting a name on it right now"

Lydia holds up an orange one shoulder shift dress to her face "How about this one?"

"No, your to pale for orange. So you guys are just what? Like really good friends?"

"Well no! We aren't just friends. We just are." Lydia looks pointedly at another dress.

"You just "are"? God you two are complicated."

"Well yeah. We have been since we met. That's just us"

Allison rolls her eyes "I'll never understand you. He sleeps at your place like every night. You have a tooth brush in his bathroom, and an underwear drawer in his bedroom"

"He likes my fabric softener and I like to be able to have clean teeth when I feel the need, and to clarify, there is never usually underwear in the drawer. I actually rarely wear underwear at his place. "

"Gross Lyds. TMI. How do you know he doesnt want more?"

"Oh please don't be such a prude, You know it's just one less peice of material to get in the way. And I just do. We're in a good place right now"

"How does he introduce you to people ? "Hi this is Lydia. She's the love of my life but no she's not my girlfriend", and what do you do when girls give him attention?"

"I'm not his girlfriend. I don't have any say in that. Plus I don't have anything to worry about, even if I was worried, look at me, he doesn't need too" She winks

"No offense but today isn't your finest to make that comment. You kinda look like a bum." she quips

"Real nice Aly, Ill remember that. I don't look like a bum. My hair is just unmade, everything else is impeccable."

"I'm joking, you're as gorgeous as usual. Just make sure your hairdresser does something with all of that" She waves a hand at Lydias messy bun and makes a sour face. "Are you seriously okay with not being able to lay claim when girls are floating around, do you have like a no touching rule?"

"Allison. He's not like that anymore. He respects our arrangement, and yes we have a silent agreement to not sleep with other people."

Aly puts down the garment in her hand and gives Lydia an 'Are you fucking kidding me' look. "Your arrangement? You make it sound like a business proposition. By the way sleeping together, agreeing to not see other people, staying at each other's places and telling each other you love each other constitutes as a relationship." She counts on her fingers

"Can we just change the subject. Be a good best friend and help me pick out something Stiles will think is cute." she huffs a piece of hair out of her face.

"And you pick clothes you think he will think is cute." Allison arches a brow.

"It's his birthday, so yeah. One time in my life I'm going to dress for someone other than myself" Lydia stands in front of her friend with her hands on her hips. "Listen Aly, I love that your looking out for me, but this is just what's working right now. He's a good guy, and maybe one day we will establish something more. But for now it just is what It is. If he wanted more he would tell me, than I will be happy to be his whatever"

"Lyds, I'm not questioning his integirty in any way, the guy is clearly head over heels for you. I love both of you. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt. Especially Scott, I'm almost certain Scott would have a melt down if anything happened between you guys. He keeps saying how he's never seen Stiles this happy before."

"Thanks Al. You're such a hopeless romantic" Lydia rolls her eye than gives Allison a side hug.

"By the way, you could show up in sweat pants and he would still think your stunning. He thinks the sun shines out of your ass."

"I think he'd rather I show up naked, but that's for later" she winks

"Yip definitely not his girlfriend"

"You're about to loose maid of honour status" she smirks

"Shut up, he's not even your boyfriend" Aly winks back.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bro! I'm so hyped for tonight!" Stiles beamed at Scott from across the sticky pub table.

"Yeah. It should be fun. Lydia really put a lot into this for you. She thought of everything, everyone's gunna be there. Well besides Isaac. "

"I can't believe your not even gunna drink tonight. Whose gunna be my beer pong partner" Stiles pouts.

"I'm having a beer with you now am I not? I wanna make sure my place stays in good shape. I can't sell it if it looks like trash. Ask Allison, I bet she would be good. She has that whole archery background. Her hand eye coordination is amazing. If ya know what I mean" Scott winks.

"Dude. Gross. Allison's pretty much like my sister now." Stiles throws a French fry at Scott's head.

"Speaking of them. What's going on with Lydia?" He grabs the fry and shoves it in his mouth

"What do you mean? "

"Well I dunno. You guys have been inseparable since you met from what I understand, and yenno you guys like do it _allll_ the time. Don't you like love her or some shit?" he says taking a sip from his beer.

"Yes. I do. But I dunno. She can be hard to read. I would love to take it to the next stage. Yenno actually be able to tell people she's my girlfriend but I don't wanna freak her out. It took me forever just to convince her to even come into my apartment when we first started hanging out."

"Yeah I guess. Allison is pretty forward with what she wants. No fucking around for her. "

"Yeah that's another thing. Allison scares the hell out of me. She would probably rip my balls off if I even looked at Lydia the wrong way, I don't wanna fuck this up and be Lydia-less and ball-less."

 

Stiles phone lights up on the table with a text from Lydia. Scott leans over the table to read it.

Lydia [12:14 pm]: Happy Birthday handsome. I hope your having an awesome lunch with Scotty. Allison and I are just finishing up at the mall then heading to Scott's to set up and get ready. Can't wait to see you. Love you. Xx.

"Yeah she's definitely a hard one to read. It doesn't even seem like she likes you. Handsome" Scott winks taking another sip.

"Shut up dude" Stiles says with a huge smile on his face than throws another fry at Scott. He snaps it from mid air in his mouth

"Werewolf like reflexes" Scott quips.

"Dude you wish, you can barley grow facial hair." Stiles laughs.

 

* * *

 

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Jesus Christ Lydia, what has you screaming like a banshee out here" Allison runs to Lydia out of breath.

Lydia is standing by the edge of the pool looking down. "Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew."

"Oh yuck! Scott's cat must have dropped it in there. He's been doing that lately." she says while bending down to inspect the pool.

"Allison. Would you be a doll and get that fucking dead _thing_ out of the pool. That's not the kind of shit people want to swim with. Especially drunk" she hands Allison the pool sifter. She runs off back into the kitchen that looks out to the pool.

"Why can't you do it" Aly yells over her shoulder.

"I'm busy... Doing something ... That's not that!" She yells back.

 

Allison walks back in minutes later. "Gross I feel like I need to take like ten showers and I didn't even touch it directly".

"Well we don't have time for that. We gotta get ready people are showing up in an hour"

"Yeah. The boys will be like an hour and a half" Allison says back while washing her hands.

"Uh why? Why are they going to be late" Lydia throws back.

"Scott texted me and told me that Stiles insists on being fashionably late"

"Oh good lord he would. For someone that has General Anxiety Disorder you would think he would be uncomfortable with being the center of attention. But nope. He loves making a mockery of himself." Lydia rolls her eyes

"Yeah but you love it"

"I can't help what the dopamine in my brain makes me feel. But yeah I do".

"Leave it to Lydia Martin to make something as amazing loving someone sound like a biology theory."

 

* * *

 

The party is finally starting to get going. Musics bumping, drinks are flowing. People are getting a little frisky in the pool. Wait. Gross "HEY HEY! Stop that. This is not the place for that. This pool was just sanitized" Lydia a shouts at the couple.

-

Stiles and Scott arrive promptly hour and half late.  
Stiles pushes through the door and all he sees is a sea of people. "Holy shit. I didn't even know I knew this many people." Than he sees his strawberry blonde yelling at some couple fornicating in the pool. She looked fucking bomb. She was wearing a silk emerald green strapless dress that came mid thigh and it fit her to a T. Her hair fell in loose strawberry waves and landed just above her waist. She was 6 inches taller in her nude Jimmy Choo wedge booties, But by the time he was able to push past the crowd to her she was gone.

"Hey Aly. Where did Red go?"

"I think she was refilling the punch and then getting a drink. Here have a shot"

Stiles and Allison clinked the tiny glasses "Happy Birthday Stillinski" and they shot it back.  
"Thanks Al. If you see Lydia can you tell her I'm lookin for her." Allison nods than turns her attention to yell at another humping couple.

-

"Lydia!" Allison shouts.

"Allison! Have you seen Stiles. I seen Scott like half an hour ago, but I must just keep missing Stiles, every time I pass Danny he gives me a shot. I'm gunna be disorderly before I get to be disorderly with Stiles" she winked at Aly.

"Again TMI. I seen Stiles when they first got here, but not since. He went looking for you. He must have got lost in the crowd."

"For Christ sakes. Its his birthday and I haven't seen him all day. Kay. Well. Maybe I'll just stay put for a bit" she says glancing around the back patio.

"Yenno, Scott texted me after their lunch. He told me some stuff that I probs shouldn't repeat, but your my best friend soo" Aly wiggles her eyebrows.

"Tell me ! Don't leave me in an anticipation!" She grabs at Alys arms.

"Wellll, he told me that Stiles said he wants to take your relationship to the "official stage" he said and I quote "he would love to be able to tell people she's his girlfriend but he doesn't wanna freak her out."" Allison reads Scott's text word for word.  
Lydia smiles to herself.

Aly has turned to face Derek at this point, Clearly bored of her friend staring lovingly at the pool. Weirdo. She tugs on her friends arm. "Aly? Wheres the bathroom. I gotta pee.

 

* * *

  
Stiles is still wandering around trying to find Lydia. He's been here for half an hour and hasn't seen her besides the quick second when he arrived. She's literally the person he wants to see right now. Everyone could leave right now and he would be okay with it, as long as she was there.

Every time he passes Danny at the bar he hands him another drink. So he's more stumbling that wandering.

He makes his way back in the house and trucks up the stairs. "Maybe she's laying down in Scott's room." When he opens the door he finds Malia sobbing. "Malia?"

"Oh shit hey Stiles. I came in here so nobody would see me" she sniffs.

Stiles walks over and sits on the bed next to her. "What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"It's Isaac. He broke up with me. He said the long distance thing just isn't working" she sobs out

"Wait. I thought he was moving here at the end of the summer?"

"Yeah he was. But it turns out there is a hold on it until next year. We thought it would work. But than we just kept fighting about how I moved away and I didn't think of him when I did it. Which is bullshit. He was the one that had pushed me to take the job"

Stiles rubs her back awkwardly. He's not really good at comforting people when they're upset.

"Hey" he lean his head down so she will look at him. "You know it's going to work out. Isaac loves the shit out of you. Honestly. He's probably just super stressed" all of a sudden Malia looks up and Stiles sits back up.

"Stiles you have always been such an amazing friend to me, like practically family. I mean I call you my cousin for Christ sake. Always looking out for me, letting me take over your spare room. " he suddenly notices how close her face is to his. All of a sudden Malia is closing the gap between them and feverishly kissing him. His eyes bug out with alertness and just before he pushes her off of him the door burst open.

"Uhm. I .. I'm Sorry. I .. I thought this was the bathroom" than the door slams.

"Lydia!" Stiles goes to get up but feels a hand grab his wrist.

"Stiles were are you going, what's wrong"

"Besides the fact you just kissed me and that was hella weird? I have to go find Lydia"

"Why? Oh my god. Shit. Is she your girlfriend? You guys are dating now? I should have know. Oh my god. I feel like a piece of shit. I actually really like Lydia, we don't talk that much, but she's was so sweet when I told her about Isaac, and this is how I repay her. God. I can't believe I kissed you and you have a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend"

"What?"

"I'm not really sure what we are"

"Do you like her ?"

"Malia I love her! And now she fucking hates me. This is a mess"

"Ffuck Stiles. I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know"

"It's not your fault, nobody knows really"

"Well you should probably call her or something. Or she's not gunna be anything to you"

He runs downstairs just as she's running out the front door. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck".

 

By the time Scott returns most of the people have filed out of his house except for Stiles. Whose sitting in the living room with his head in his hands.

"Hey bro. What the fuck happened? Lydia's pretty pissed at you. You kissed Malia?" Scott comes over to sit with Stiles.

"Fuck man. That's not how it happened. She kissed me. Lydia just came in at the very worst possible time." He replies shaking his head.

"Yeah you can say that again. Fuck. She. Waaaas. Piiissed"

"Your not helping dude. Take me over there would ya?"

"Honestly. I think you should stay here. Sleep off the alcohol and go back in the morning so you don't do anything else that can jeopardize you not relationship relationship. "

"Dude. I need to see her. I can't let her sit in her apartment hating me".

"Okay. I get that, but what if you go there and you upset her more. She's drunk, your drunk. Alcohol and broken hearts don't mix."

"Stop making so much sense."

"Get some sleep and I'll drive you over in the morning. Until than come up with the best apology you can think of".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger, actually I'm not :)  
> I have birthday festivities myself, so hopefully I can get the next chapter up this weekend, but no promises.


	2. You put a fever inside me and I've been cold since you left.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles turns to a friend for help with Lydia.

The next morning :  
  
"Lydia, I get that your pissed and you don't even want to speak Stiles' name .."

"Don't say that sleazebags' name around me" she stabs a fork around her salad. She's just playing with it at this point she has no appetite.

"You have every right in the world to be mad Red, but you're gunna have to talk to him eventually" Allison says sympathetically 

"No I don't. "

"Lydia. If anything you guys are still neighbors. Your going to run into him. It's going to come up eventually. He's not going to drop it until you speak to him"

"I'll move then"

"Please. You love this apartment."

Lydia gets up from the island and throws her full salad in the garbage. "Fuck this, I'm going back to bed" She walks into her bedroom and slams the door.

Allison flinches at the bang. Allison's phone vibrates  
  
"Good Morning" Allison answers her phone brightly

"Hey Babe. I just dropped Stiles off at home. Just wanted to give you a warning, maybe let Lydia know." Scott grimaced.

"Did he give you an explanation about what happened."

"I didn't get the whole story but from what he tells me, its not how it looked."

"That's all you got out of him? I hope he doesn't get his hopes up to talk to her today. I can't even say his name around her without her biting my head off. His name might as well be Macb..." Shes cut off by a boisterous knock on the door. "Speak of the devil."

"IF THAT'S STILES TELL HIM HE CAN GO TO HELL" she hears Lydia yell from the bedroom. She says her goodbyes to Scott and storms down the hallway leading to he front door.

Just as expected. Stiles, looking like death. He doesn't look like he got much sleep on top of his obvious hangover.

"I'm sorry Stiles this isn't a good time. She's way to upset right now. "

"I just need to explain what happened. It's not what it looked like" he pleaded, hand placed on the door frame above his head with his forehead pressed to his upper arm trying to catch his breath

"Look. I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt here because your my boyfriends best friend, and I'm sure you have a valid excuse as you why you were making out with Malia at a party that Lydia pretty much planned her self. But right now she doesn't want to see you. So please just leave her alone. You've already done enough."

"Please Allison, I just want to make sure she's okay" He rubs aggressively at the back of his neck .

"Stiles, she's going to be fine. You just gotta give her time, as expected you're last person she wants to see right now. Go get some sleep, you look like you crawled out of the arm pit of hell.." She slams the door on his sad puppy face.

 

* * *

  
  
Hours later Stiles in pacing around his apartment. "Scott, I feel like I got punched in the gut. God, I would never ever do anything to hurt Lydia. I would rather cut off my own hand than to see her cry again."

"Man, I know that, and maybe somewhere deep down she knows that you wouldn't and that there's some reasonable explanation for what happened. She just has to cool off."

There was a rapid knock at the door, they both jump to answer. "Lydia?" Stiles says while swinging the door open "Oh Allison hey, what's up?"

She walks in without asking to enter "Okay, I know I totally want to load up my bow right now and aim it at your head, but my boyfriend is here.. and well Lydia's throwing shit across the room, mostly in the direction of you"

"FUCKING PRICK" He hears something hit the other side of Lydia's apartment door. He clicks the door shut. "Shit"

"I guess its a good thing that you guys are the only two residents that live on this floor, there would probably be cops here otherwise" Scott puts bluntly

"Yeah, when Lydia's mad she gets really really mad. Shes' full blown Red right now. If you can get close enough its actually fascinating to watch, but terrifying, very very terrifying. Like i wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that " Allison adds.

"Allison!" Scott shoots her a look. "Sorry" she mouths back

Stiles rubs a palm over face. "This is a fucking mess, our night was suppose to go waay differently. All because I wanted to show up late."

"Dude, there is absolutely no way you would have know that this would happen, stop beating yourself up" pats Stiles on the shoulder.

"Scotty, I hate to cut this short but we gotta head out, we have dinner reservations in like 20 minutes, we can cancel though if you want us to stay" As must as shes pissed at Stiles, she knows deep down that hes telling the truth and that he loves Lydia.

"No guys go, enjoy your evening. Enjoy having a normal relationship. I need to figure out how I'm going to fix this

 

* * *

 

 

Three days had passed since Stiles party and he still hadn't been able to get a hold of Lydia. He called her, texted her, knocked on her door, he was about 5 minutes away from going to her work yesterday. She ignored every attempt, he was going stir crazy,  
He just fucked up the most amazing thing that has ever happened to him, and he didn't actually do anything wrong, but how is he suppose to explain that if she wont even look at him.  
  
He's locking his apartment door when he hears the door behind him crack open. He turns around and sees the strawberry blond for the first time in what felt like years. Anger clearly still boiling at the surface,  
hot tears streaming down her face. She breaths heavy, her nostrils flare like a bull about to charge.

"Lydia?" he whispers stepping toward her. And just like that she slams the door in his face. He jumps at the sound. Placing his forehead on her door closing his eyes "Fuck, i cant take this anymore", he pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Malia.

"Hey Mal, Can you to do me a favor and talk to Lydia. Maybe if she hears it from you it can fix this mess"

"Yeah sure Stiles, anything. You guys both deserve to be happy, hopefully together."

 

* * *

 

 

Lydia wakes up from her third nap of the day. She checks her phone, not surprised by the numerous calls and text from Stiles. She deletes every "I love you" and "Sorry" he sent.   
But she was surprised that she had a voice message from Malia.

 _You have one unheard voice message from Malia Tate at 5:57 pm - "Hey Lydia, it's Malia. Uhm, I really need to talk to you. It's about Stiles._  
_and please before you dismiss this message I want to personally explain what happened. You came in at the worst time.  Stiles wasn't kissing me, I was kissing him._  
_I didn't know until after you had left. I would have never done that to you if I knew. I promise you that. He would never do that to you. He loves you so much Lydia, its crazy.The look on his face when you left broke my heart. I've known Stiles pretty much my entire life and I've never known him to get upset over a girl before, but he's absolutely wrecked right now. You don't have to believe me and you don't have to forgive him,but please please just talk to him. Again, I'm really fucking sorry._ "  
  
Lydia looks at her phone like its on fire, tears falling from her eyes. She gets up and pads to her front door and makes her way over to the door across the hall.  
Her heart is beating so fast that you would think she had just run a marathon, she hesitates a moment before she raps on the door.

The door fly's open "Lydia?" Stiles looks like hes going to burst into tears.

"Can I come in?" she says shyly voice raspy from yelling and crying for three days

Stepping to the side to let her in "Yes, yes, of course. Please, come in" 

 

* * *

  
  
"Lydia I just wa..." Before he could finish what he was saying Lydia pushed into his arms. A hand on each cheek pulling him into a kiss. He's a little shocked at first, but then he relaxes and deepens the kiss. When they finally pull away he rests his forehead on hers "I missed you so fucking much".

She puts a finger up to his lips to quiet him. "Shh, let me talk." She pulls away to look in his eyes. Her hands still on his cheeks. "We can't do this anymore" she staring at him so intensely it's making his blood run cold. 

"Wait? What? What do you mean? I thought.." 

"No, shh Stiles. Let me finish. We can't keep dancing around what ever we have going on here. We need to figure out what we want from each other. I don't want to keep my mouth shut when girls are flirting with you, I don't want to pretend that I don't care when we tell people "oh we're just friends". Because we aren't just friends. I want to have a proper introduction when I meet the people in your life, when I meet your dad or when I meet Scott's mom." She demanded. 

He wipes a tear from Lydia's cheek "Lydia. I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you. I was just giving you time to - I don't know adjust I guess, but I love you. I have loved you since the first day I laid my eyes on you. And I still had to wait 9 months till you acknowledged me" 

Lydia sobs out a laugh she looks down at her fingers. "I love you too"  

Stiles tilts her chin up with his index finger. "I didn't even get to tell you how beautiful you looked at the party".   

"You seen me at the party? I was looking all over the place for you." She says, confused. 

"I was looking for you when I found Malia in Scott's bedroom. God. You were all I wanted for my birthday and it turned into a giant mess"

Lydia got a wild look on her face like she just remembered something important.  

"What. What's wrong? He grabbed for her arm. 

"Can you give me like half an hour. I just need to do something." She says almost half way out the door with her finger up 

"But you just got here, i just got you back!" He calls after her. 

"Half an hour. I promise" then she closed her apartment door behind her. 

 

* * *

 

Lydia walks into Stiles bedroom where he is playing a game on his phone. He looks up at her presence and just about looses his shit at her choice of outfit.

"I never got to give you your present" she walks over to the bed in nothing but a white Mets jersey.

"Woah. Is this all mine" and he waves a hand in the air toward her. She nods.

"Jersey too?" She turns her back to him to show the back of the jersey "STILINSKI" written on the back. "Holy shit Lyds" he sits up to get a better look "AND ITS SIGNED?!?!? How in the world did you manage that?" He says amazed.

She turns around to face him "I have connections" she grabs the collar of his shirt. Placing a knee on either side of his thighs on the bed.

"You have connections with the Mets?, how in the world did I get so lucky. My girlfriend is a goddess" he places his hands on her lower back and kisses her neck. 

"Your girlfriend?"

"I mean ya? Are you okay with that. Me calling you my girlfriend?" He looks back at her cautiously. 

She gets a bright smile in her face "I thought you would never ask" than she leans into his ear "Can I give you the rest of your present now" kissing just below his ear.

"Uh! Hell yes!" He yells pulling the jersey off Lydia.   
 

* * *

 

The next weekend:  

Stiles Lydia Allison Scott and a couple more friends all go out the next weekend to make up for Stiles disastrous party the weekend prior.  
Scott and Stiles are standing by the bar ordering a drink

"Uh Stiles. 3 o'clock." Scott warns.  

"Ah shit. Erica's here? I need Lydia. Where did they go ?" Stiles whipping his head around wildly to find the girls. 

"Bathroom stuff. Dude. Why? What's up?" 

"If Erica sees me with someone maybe she won't try to hang off of me." Relief washes over his face "Oh thank god here they come."  

"Stiles you look white as a ghost. Not that it's much different from usual. " Allison quips.  

"Ha. Nothing. Just seen someone I don't particularly want to see. Like ever again. No need for her anymore. If you catch my drift"  

"Ahh, a past tryst. Lovely. Why was she invited." Allison spits out. 

"I doubt she was invited. Probably invited herself. She's the type. Especially if she knows Stiles will be here." Scott scoffed.  

Everyone turns to Lydia. "Your awfully quite Lyds" Allison stated. 

Just as Lydia was about to say something and tall blond walks up, standing between her and Stiles. "Hey Stiles. I hear I missed your birthday, funnily enough you missed mine too ." She leans in and whispers loudly. "Yenno, we could go back to your apartment and exchange gifts" She grabs a handful of his junk and kisses him on his tight lipped mouth.

Allison's' eyes go wide toward Lydia than down to Erica's hand, Scott's jaw drops looking between Stiles, Erica and Lydia, and then Stiles junk. But Lydia, she's calm. She can deal with this. She grabs the girls arm to turn her around. "Uhm excuse me, Who are you?" Waving a hand dismissively at her with an unimpressed look. She says it with so much sass Stiles could could kiss her. 

This girl cocks her eye brow and snaps her gum. "Erica. And who do you think you are." Looking Lydia up and down with an equally unimpressed look.

Allison steps between them and looks down at Lydia who is now leaning over her shoulder snarling at Erica. "Red. Calm down" she whispers in Lydia's ear. 

And from behind the blond girl she hears Stiles. "Erica. She's my girlfriend." 

Allison steps to the side and Lydia walks up beside Stiles and takes his hand and cocks a perfectly Manicured eye brow back. 

"Stiles Stilinski has a girlfriend, I never thought I would see the day, and of all the girls he could have. He chose a ginger" she spat at Lydia.

Well that was it. Lydia was getting in this bitches face and Allison has to hold her back 

"Oh I fucking dare you to say that again you tramp. Come on!" She hisses in her face.  

"Whatever. Stiles call me when you get bored". She twiddled her fingers and walks back to her table, obviously a table of men. Eye roll.

"Holy shit." Scott laughs. 

Lydia is still fuming from the altercation.  She storms over to an alcove near the end of the bar. Stiles following quickly behind. 

"Hey, hey. Lydia". 

She turns around to face him. 

"Jesus. Lydia. I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting her to be here, but that was kinda hot. You getting all primal on her" his eyes mischievous. 

Lydia's still breathing heavy, but for another reason. She then lunges forward and grabs for Stiles collar and pulls him into a deep kiss. Stiles reacts by grabbing her under her thighs lifting her up on the near by table. "Fuck Lyds. Your so hot when your angry" he says growling into her mouth biting her bottom lip. 

She drops her head to the side to allow more access to her neck. He kisses slowly, nipping then kissing the spots he had bit. Rolling her eyes back in her head. Grinding her hips to push against his. He lets out a low moan. Just as she opens her eyes she sees Erica glaring at them across the bar. Stiles continuing to work on her neck.

She closes her eyes, dramatically bites her bottom lip and rolls her body into his again, she flutters her eyes back open and flips Erica the finger, than mouths "He's mine!"

Erica gets up and storms out the bar. Lydia gets a victorious smile on her face. "You are all mine" She whispers in Stiles ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied! I got it out, i was just was to excited to write this, so i literally just did this at work today. 
> 
> This has been my favorite one to write so far.. And Lydia is a motha fucking bad ass. I'm particularly proud of the end. I can definitely see Lydia laying claim like that. Gad damn.  
> You will notice I like the visual of wearing nothing under his clothes, I just think its cute as hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your thoughts :)


End file.
